


Stephanie and Kavya's awesome adventure

by Strawberriesmakesense



Series: Stephanie and Kavya [1]
Category: people I know - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Blood, F/F, Lesbianism, Plot Twists, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberriesmakesense/pseuds/Strawberriesmakesense
Summary: Story of my personal friends going on adventures and falling in love. Its real shit, don't read it.





	Stephanie and Kavya's awesome adventure

CHAPTER 1  
Kavya sat cross-legged on Stephanie’s floor, examining the way the sunlight hit the prickles of the cactus hanging from her window.  
“Why do you have so many plants?”  
“Because I love them!”  
Stephanie jumped up from her bed and stood next to her plants, her eyes stared at them in admiration like a parent watching their child butcher the part of a bush in the school play.  
“They’re so cute!” Her voice raised several octaves.  
Kavya slightly blushed at seeing Stephanie so excited about cacti. “I don’t think I could ever be that excited about plants.”  
“But they’re so amazing! Just look at them.”  
Stephanie raised her arms, showing off her plants like they were an expensive car behind curtain number 3 and she was the presenter in the tight skirt whose job is to bring in ratings.  
“Here is Spike, he is a little shy but will protect his family if need be. Over here is Spike, Spike’s twin. He is more assertive but is more bark than bite. This one here is-“  
“Wait so two of them are named Spike?” Kavya interrupted.  
“Yes, Penny named them.” Kavya nodded her head in understanding before Stephanie returned to her presentation of plants as if nothing had happened. “This one is called Fluffy because it is less spiky than the Spikes.”  
Kavya watched in amazement as Stephanie showed off her pride and joys. “I mean plants are great and all but they’re just plants.” Kavya thought to herself. Heat began rising in her cheeks as Stephanie began to jump around naming all her plants, her hair swinging wildly from side to side. Stephanie paused as she came to another plant.  
“Is that one named Fluffy as well?” Kavya wondered aloud.  
“No… I can’t remember if this one is named John or Bob.”  
“Wait so you have Spike, Spike, Fluffy, and Bob?”  
“Yes.”  
Kavya began giggling. Stephanie erupted into a storm of giggling as well. Stephanie picked up the pot holding Bob or John to get a closer look.  
The giggling was interrupted by immense shaking. The room shook violently spilling cups of water that were placed around the room. Glass shattered across the floor as Stephanie’s mirror toppled over. Stephanie fell to the ground, crushing her cactus with her enormous boobs. Kavya raised her arms over her head like she was in a tornado drill. The room seemed to fall apart around them. Eventually, the shaking stopped.  
“Well this is inconvenient” Stephanie calmly said, raising her hand to see blood flowing down her arm, a piece of glass sticking out.  
Kavya stood up, surprisingly unharmed. Pieces of glass slid off her shirt. “Was that an earthquake?” She didn’t comprehend the large amounts of blood coming out of Stephanie’s arm.  
“I think so,” Stephanie said, beginning to stand up but failing to do so. “Ooof I feel a little woozy.”  
Kavya noticed the cut on her arm. “Stephanie what the- why.” Kavya raised her hand to her forehead in disappointment. “That is important, not just mildly inconvenient. We need to get you to the hospital.”  
“Fine.”  
Kavya stood up and went over to Stephanie. “Come on, let’s go.”  
Stephanie placed her arm forward and Kavya took it, wrapping it around her own shoulders. As they left the room Kavya grabbed a towel with her free hand and gave it to Stephanie. “Here put this on your arm so you don’t bleed all over me.”  
With a huff and a puff, Kavya dragged Stephanie out of the room.  
“You’ree reeally strong. Like shit, you’re reaaly freaking strong. How’d the fucking fuck you get this strong?” Stephanie groggily said, losing more blood by the minute.  
“I make robots in my spare time, that takes strength.”  
“HawT”  
Kavya blushed as Stephanie stared in amazement. Kavya dragged her down the stairs to the front door. At the front door, Kavya flung Stephanie to the ground so she could use both her hands to unlock the passageway.  
“Oof, that hurt.”  
“Yes, now shut up.”  
Kavya fiddled with the locks and turned the doorknob, slamming the door into Stephanie’s foot.  
“Owww, why’d you do that?”  
“You are literally bleeding everywhere and you’re worried about stubbing your toe?”  
“Yes.”  
Kavya signed and turned to the door, ready to drive her friend to the hospital. She stopped  
“What’s going on?” Stephanie asked seeing Kavya’s face blank with surprise and shock. She sat up, trying to get a good look at what was outside. There a large craft sat on their front lawn, the size of 50 cows stacked on top of each other. It was covered with blinking lights and a jello-like substance that oozed from its many panels. It seemed solid yet liquid. Stephanie had no idea how it held together. Kavya fainted, falling on to Stephanie’s legs.  
“Well fuck.”  
END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
